The objective of this project is to develop tapered glass capillary optics that are optimized for macromolecular crystallography applications. In Phase I, the investigators developed techniques to characterize the quality of the glass starting material, and demonstrated the ability to fabricate imaging and condensing capillary optics. The specific aim of this Phase II proposal is to develop optics for synchrotron and laboratory x-ray sources that control the divergence, spot size and flux of the x-ray beam. These optics will be fabricated using the advanced pullers located at Cornell High Energy Synchrotron Source (CHESS) and ARACOR, then tested at CHESS and Stanford Synchrotron Radiation Laboratory (SSRL) to determine their performance. The primary technical innovation associated with this project is the development of techniques for controlling the figure of these optics. If successful, this project will develop optics that can be deployed onto wiggler and bending magnet beamlines for obtaining diffraction data from very small crystals and those with very large unit-cells. Additionally, this project will develop optics that can be used with laboratory crystallography instruments to increase the useful flux by factors of 10-30x. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE